Hellcraft pt 2
AT THE BADLANDS SERVER pip:this stuff looks useful alucard:lets do this *puts on leather cap,tunic,pants,boots* pip:YEA *does the same* seras:right *does the same* wait whats this *picks up crafting bench* pip:that is a crafting table you can make tools and special or normal blocks seras:cool alucard:i've played the PE or pocket edition on my phone we need a house or find the nearest town *picks up wooden pick,axe,sword,shovel* lets go seras:YAY 5 minutes later THIS HAPPENS pip:we need to find a town by night or the monsters attack alucard:yes lets hurry and we need a town that dosent have griefers seras:yeah....wait the monsters attack at night pip:yeah so we have armor and weapons seras:they attack at night pip:yes thats what i just said seras:we're five minutes in our journy and you tell us THAT pip:uh sorry seras:shut up alucard:break it up you two seras:and this *holds out furnace* alucard:that is a furnace you use it to smelt iron ore into iron ingots or sand and coal into glass seras:awesome pip:wait...I SEE GLOWSTONE THATS A TOWN YEAH seras:YEAH...wait whats glowstone alucard:its a substitute for torches or glass seras:i see pip:LETS HURRY wait thats not a town alucard:what seras:*whines* what pip:ITS A CITY seras,alucard:YAY pip:(to alucard) gay alucard:shut up pip:anyway LETS GO YAA HOOOO reaches the city entrance/exit tollbooth guard:stop let me see your ID alucard:what this thing has a mod tollbooth guard:aperently it's illigel to put mods on here but the admins talked it over with the owner of the server and ba bam alucard,pip,seras:*hands in their IDS* tollbooth guard:seras victoria seras:thats me tollbooth guard:alucard van hellsing alucard:yes tollbooth guard:captain pip of the wild geese pip:*nods* tollbooth guard:*to pip and seras* let me guess boyfriend and girlfriend pip:oh no no no we're not together seras:nope just friends alucard:mhmm tollbooth:good luck and have fun *pulls out dimond sword* and be safe alucard:good luck to you too the 3 enter the city alucard:wow pip:this place is huge seras:ha ha this was always my big dream to be in the big city but not in a computer game though pip:yeah this is cool alucard:lets find a place we're safe with the wall around the city pip:lets ask that man zombie:MOAAANNN pip:thats not a player THATS A ZOMBIE alucard:WHAT but the wall was protecting us pip:it must have been a creeper seras:creeper pip:its a 4 legged mobster thats kamakazi it can blow up seras:what else pip:skeletins,zombies,spiders,creepers,endermen,creepers,spider jockeys are things you shouold look out for seras:thats bad then your right pip the wall was destroyed by a creeper or creepers pip:they're coming in seras:*sighs in sadness* i can't belive we're about to die pip:its ok *hugs seras* ?:YAAAAA *kills the creepers and monsters* ?2:HEEEE YAAAWWW *snipes the monsters with bows* ?3:YAAA HOOO *chops up monsters* alucard:what the... ?3:WHOOO WAAA *punches a zombie* pip:they're awesome alucard:yes yes they are PAUSE me:the author has just been informed that he just made a cheesy phineas and ferb quote please continue OR ELSE RESUME seras:yes our savior the whole mob is dead ?2:hello im fart garfunkle he he he but you can call me fart ?:im noobly ?3:im pooploser69 but you can call me *looks at seras* you can call me snake he he he he noobly:*laughs* fart:ha yeah hes a big *holds hands up* casonova *puts hands down* seras:i get the instinct they think im cute master alucard:you are seras:thank you snake:yeah i am pig:OINK fart:DE CART noobly:i thought you got rid of that pest fart:certanly not isn't that right d isn't that right *pets de carts head* alucard:de cart whats or whose de cart fart:lenardo de cart the math... noobly:not now fart de cart:SNORT seras:aww thats a cute pig fart:*hops on de cart* YEEE HAWWW pip:are you riding that pig fart:yeah alucard:*looks into the distance* hey whats over there fart:oh yeah thats the old abandoned building it's a manufacturing company for...i dont know but i heard there's somthing in there that can help us deafet gaylord steambath alucard:*grins* whats his name *chuckles* snake:he's a griefer that made the griefer army noobly:what are your names seras:seras victoria alucard:alucard van hellsing pip:captain pip snake:i watch your show hellsing ultimute on youtube pip:show? snake:wait....YOUR ACTUALY WHO YOU SAY YOU ARE pip:yeah fart:HOLY COW TITS thats awesome noobly:we love your show alucard:thank you noobly:follow us alucard:lets go 8 minutes later noobly:this is our house alucard:cool snake:feel free to sit down the 3 sit down seras:wow this is soft snake:it's wool pip:oohh this is nice snake:and you can use our tools,crafting bench,ranch and furance noobly:fart go set up the guest room fart:ok *walks out* noobly:i'll go make dinner alucard:whats for dinner noobly:steak alucard:rare seras:medium rare pip:well noobly:ok fart:I WANT MINE MEDIUM WELL snake:medium rare noobly:thats fine fart:it's all done noobly:good i'll go cook snake:*grabs a book and sits near fireplace* ahh this is the life no griefers no nothin' seras:what ya' readin snake:urlion septiminta alucard:why is the book named after a disese snake:it sounds fancy i wrote it pip:cool snake:shhh pip:ok after dinner seras:that was really good noobly:thanks the NPC's taught us well in the arts of cooking pip:BELCH ha ha fart:ha ha ha ha all:*laugh* alucard:well lets hit the hay seras:yeah pip:yes lets the next day seras:*yawns* WAKE UP pip:AAH alucard:mmm at least we can't burn in the sunlight in this seras:yep *laughs* MEAN WHILE IN THE REALWORLD walter:what heppened in there integra:i hope they didn't die walter:if they did i hope they're in a better place intgra:yeah MEANWHILE IN THE BADLANDS noobly:im cooking breakfast alucard:mmm eggs seras:yum after breakfast pip:hey whats over there seras:it looks like the coloseum in rome italy alucard:weird if any built that he or she must be roman noobly:wanna go check that out alucard:yeah sure 3 minutes later alucard:*whispers* all right i'll zoom in i see a figure *zooms in* ?:hmm hmm fart:*whispers* who is it alucard:i don't know ?:hmm hmm hmm alucard:oh...my...god its anderson seras:what pip:him alucard:ANDERSON alexander:huh pip:ANDERSON all run towards him alexander:*pulls out gold sword* AAAH this things almost broken noobly:HAAA snake:HAAAA fart:*is on de cart* YEEEEEEEEEEE HAWWWWWWWWWWWW alucard:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA seras:HOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAHH pip:HAAAA alexander:is this dragon ball oh well *hits noobly with sword that then breaks on contact* aww come on to be continued...